The Downfall of Greg Heffley
by Saiororen
Summary: This piece is dedicated to all the Greg Heffley's out there.
1. Chapter 1

"If you look at every activity, building, philosophy and science we have, you will come to realize that it was built by other humans. However in this modern age, when we are enslaved to our screens and appetites such a thought seems impossible"

Greg Heffley was 18 years old and his life was falling apart. His high school and middle school experiences had been failures due to his addiction to screens. In college he had almost succeeded in overcoming his addiction to fapping, going on a 80 day NoFap streak, yet since then he had crumbled and was going into a lower and lower downward spiral. He had only managed to maintain week-long NoFap streaks at the longest and the past week was going even lower.

This past week he had only managed to maintain a 2 day streak and since then he was fapping 6-7 times a day. He felt like shit afterwards and each time after he had fapped, he had set various punishments if he ever fapped again. However he always ignored his punishments because he had no self-discipline.

In addition he was also struggling with Internet Addiction, spending at least 60% of his time mindlessly surfing the web, melting his discipline and his mind. He couldn't even watch videos anymore.

Greg lay in bed one night and realized he was at a crossroads in his life. He could either continue down his current path of addiction and eventually end up in a neckbeard troll and die a miserably lonely death, or he could break out of it.

Greg had a decently successful year prior, he was finally becoming more confident and more fit, but that was all to change.

His internet addiction was spiralling out of control, slowly creeping it's way up to consume 100% of his life. Now he had a choice to make.

Greg swore to himself that night, he was going to stop fapping and stop browsing. He was going to take charge of his life. He thought about the reasons he fapped, it was cause he was stressed, insecure and unsatisfied with his life, and ironically fapping was directly or indirectly causing a lot of that.

Greg swore that he would kill himself if he fapped or browsed again.

The next morning he laughed and said "Fuck it! I unswear, I love fapping." He went to the bathroom and fapped 10 times all the while blaming other people for his shitty life and not realizing he could fix things. Then he cried because he had fapped, took an hour long shower, came out of the bathroom and browsed for 6 hours straight. Then he went back to the bathroom and fapped several times again and his dick had started bleeding. Greg sobbed and began browsing again, this time reaching an all-time low of pulling an all nighter. The shame led him to immediately retreat to the bathroom where he began fapping to degenerate things such as hentai, incest porn, bestiality, etc.

Finally Greg passed out on the toilet, and when he came to his head was spinning. Unfortunately, there is never a moment when it is too late to change, yet Greg's mindset was that of a defeatist. He cried remembering how he had promised to kill himself if he fapped again, and then said I'm going to kill myself through fapping.

Then Greg proceeded to fap several more times, and continued even when it started to hurt and he began bleeding. Greg shrieked in anguish and collapsed into the fetal position and started sobbing. Greg then took out his phone and looked at memes for a couple hours.

The next day Greg had to go to school. At school, Greg had no longer become the wimpy kid. He was a decent guy, who has upper middle tier in terms of popularity, with quite a few popular friends. However since his school was very large, Greg's status wasn't always apparent. Especially on this particular day.

That day at school Greg did not get bullied by anyone except himself. His fatigue, appearance with dark circles from lack of sleep, negative self-image, and self-hatred made him into a social anxious wreck.

That day when he got home from school he though about all the ways he had fucked up, and proceed to fap and browse his life away.

Greg continued this for a couple weeks, and by then all his burgeoning social status had vanished. Greg was in college at this point and proceeded to stay in his dorm most of the time. While first year he had maintained a very strong academic profile. His second year he had gotten large, smelly, and ugly, as well as socially awkward and stupid due to his consistent fapping and internet use.

His 4th semester he stopped showing up to lectures at all simply staying in his room, gaming, eating, browsing and fapping. He became an annoyance to his roommate who was cool in the way Greg could have been had he chosen a different path. One day Greg snapped at his roommate, and his roommate was caught off guard. Greg felt superior and had a victory fap session.

Greg was so far gone, that he began fapping out of pleasure and at this point his tastes were so far gone, that it would be too degenerate for me to even mention. On the day of his first midterm, Greg had a pulled a Red Bull and Monster fueled night of playing video games, and when his roommate told him to stop, he had entered the bathroom and finished of the rest of his night with a fap sesh.

By the time Greg had exited the bathroom it was 9:30 am, and Greg's midterm had already concluded. "Fuck it..." Greg thought, "School is for losers and idiots who can't think outside the box, I'm too cool for school"

Greg had also developed a strange superiority complex, thinking himself an enlightened man for his degenerate practices.

The second midterm of the semester came around, and the night before instead of attending a review session, Greg was watching re-runs of Rick and Morty and Danny Phantom. He especially loved Dan Phantom, fantasizing that he would be that cool one day. Greg passed out and woke up at 3 AM. He drank some red bull and began eating some cheetos as well as grabbed some pizza that he had stuffed into his pillow. He went to the bathroom and began fapping again, ashamed to be doing it while his roommate was trying to achieve something.

Greg was in the bathroom till 6 AM, and then got into bed and began browsing some memes for a couple hours. It was 9 AM, and then Greg passed out, once again missing his second midterm.

Because of this, Greg received a call to meet with his school's Academic Discipline Board, yet Greg did not attend because he was too scared. At this point Greg had become a creature of fear, rage and pleasure, a complete and utter degenerate. Fear from interacting with others or having his degenerate acts exposed, Rage when his favorite hentai sites took 2 seconds longer to load. And pleasure from his absolutely disgusting online habits.

Since Greg did not meet with his school's board he was expelled and ordered to vacate his room within the next week. Greg did not see this email because he was in a food coma after having fapped for an hour straight.

Greg woke up the next day and for the next week he continued his usual cycle of eating, fapping, browsing, and at the end of that week he had gained 10 pounds. One day whilst he was in the middle of fapping, his RA knocked on the door. Greg was like shit and remained quiet. Finally his RA unlocked the door, entering and then shrieked upon seeing Greg in the midst of masturbating whilst covered in sweat.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" the RA screamed.

Suddenly Greg's degenerate mind took over. "REEE!" he screamed and he got up and charged at the RA tripping and then crawling all while screaming. Drool was coming down Greg's face and the RA began backing away in utter terror.

Suddenly the RA began running away and Greg tried to give chase, waddling a run after her. Greg was so far gone that he finally stopped and began fapping... In the middle of the hallway!

Someone entered the hallway and Greg made eye contact with them and growled. The person screamed and ran away. By this time a crowd had formed and people were recording. Greg ejaculated onto his hand and got up and began moving towards the people. They tried running away but alas, one of the girls fell and was lying on the ground. Greg was very close and reached out with his hand. The girl screamed with an utter look of terror, and then a fist slammed into Greg's face. Greg felt a shove into his abdomen and fell back on his ass.

Greg looked up and saw his roommate, whose eyes were red with rage. "You fucking bastard, I've put up with your shit with long enough, but you crossed a line when you try to fuck with my friends" his roommate said.

There was such a look of anger on his roommate's face that Greg began pissing all over himself. His roommate helped the girl away and then came back and spat on Greg, before leaving the scene.

When the police arrested Greg, Greg was screaming and sobbing at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later it had gotten much worse.

Greg's family had gotten sued for the emotional distress that Greg had caused. Greg was expelled and banned from that particular university, and his hallway escapade had gone viral, causing Greg to be known quite widely as a freak.

Greg's room had been in horrible condition, with all the food he had shoved into his bed causing it to mold.

Greg's father had been heavily bullied and fired from his job, because of his son's degenerate antics. Greg's father spiralled into depression and then killed himself.

Greg did not even go to his own father's funeral. Fapping instead.

After the funeral, Rodrick burst into Greg's room and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SICK CUNT!"

Greg was rolling around on the floor while masturbating. Since the start of his descent into oblivion he had gained 300 pounds of fat. His room was littered with piles of literal shit, bottles full of piss, and food and clothes strewn all around. Rodrick grabbed a bottle of piss and shoved it into Greg's mouth forcing him to drink it. Rodrick grabbed Greg by the hair and dragged him out of the room.

Rodrick stomped on Greg's face, kicked him in the side and the pressed his foot onto Greg's throat. Greg began gurgling and Rodrick stared at Greg with a look of intense loathing.

"You killed our father and you couldn't even go to his funeral! YOU FUCKING DEGENERATE!" Rodrick screamed and then he kicked the phone out of Greg's hand.

Suddenly Greg began screaming like an animal and trying to attack Rodrick. Rodrick lost it and with inhuman rage, lifted Greg and slammed him into wall, Greg chomped on Rodrick's hand, then Rodrick slammed Greg into the wall again several times. Greg fell down letting go of Rodrick's hand and then began crawling and screaming "HELP!"

Rodrick leaped and stomped feet-first into Greg's back. Then he began repeatedly kicking Greg's face. Suddenly Susan burst into the room and screamed, "RODRICK STOP!"

Rodrick stopped and then Greg turned and chomped onto Rodrick's leg.

2 weeks later

Rodrick was dead. He had began drinking heavily to deal with the stress and finally he had a jumped off a highway bridge, gotten hit by a truck and died.

Greg had kept on his disgusting path. He was a complete degenerate but even still there was small glimmer of hope that was too far for him to see.

He didn't see it.

1 year later

Greg's mom had lost many years of her life. She could no longer do anything except baby Greg. Greg had no mind or life, only an endless cycle of surfing, fapping, and eating. He didn't even game anymore.

One day Greg's mom slipped down the stairs and broke her ribs. As she lay there bleeding to death, she called out for help. Manny was living with his uncle as Susan couldn't bear to have him leave in the same house as this degenerate.

Greg continued fapping as his mom died. Over the next couple weeks Greg slowly began to starve to death, as there was no one bringing him food.

Finally, Greg died his descent into oblivion finished.

Learn a lesson, don't be Greg. Greg destroyed his own life and his family with his sick habits. If addicted to fapping and surfing, then you are on Greg Heffley's path.

DON'T BE A SICK KENT. FUCKING STOP!


End file.
